Stella
Stella ist die Prinzessin von Solaria und die Fee der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne. Persönlichkeit Stella ist die hübsche aber verwöhnte Prinzessin von Solaria. Wie es sich für eine verwöhnte Prinzessin gehört, ist Stella egoistisch, selbstverliebt und überaus selbstbewusst. Wenn sie nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen kann, dann stimmt etwas nicht in ihrer Welt. Oft bemerkt sie dabei auch gar nicht, dass sie die Gefühle von Anderen verletzt. Stella kann auch sehr zickig und verantwortungslos sein. Vor allem dann, wenn sie einer Situation nicht gewachsen ist und nicht genau weiß, was sie tun soll. An Regeln kann sie sich ebenfalls nicht besonders gut halten und gerät dadurch oft in Schwierigkeiten. Was sie an Schwächen hat, gleicht sie mit ihren Stärken sehr deutlich aus. Stella ist sehr mutig und auch dazu bereit, sich selbst zu opfern um ihre Freunde oder die Magische Dimension zu retten. Im Laufe der Serie lernt sie zu akzeptieren, dass Liebe und Freundschaft weit wichtiger sind als Königlichkeit, Mode und Shopping. Manchmal versteckt sie ihre wahre Persönlichkeit wegen ihrer Erziehung. Obwohl es schon ein paar mal passiert ist, das sie sich mit den anderen Winx in Streit geriet, sind ihr ihre Freundinnen doch sehr wichtig. So reagiert sie zum Beispiel sehr gereizt darüber, als Flora einmal von Chimera angezickt worden ist. Sobald sie das Problem ihrer Freunde erkannt hat, kann sie auch sehr behutsam und feinfühlig sein und versucht alles, um ihre Freunde zu trösten und ihnen beizustehen. Selbst wenn die Situation noch so verfahren ist, ist es Stella, die noch zu Scherzen aufgelegt ist und versucht, die Stimmung zu heben. Meist jedoch mit relativ wenig Erfolg. Generell ist Stella sehr kreativ und modebewusst. Ihr Hang zur Mode hat sie inzwischen so weit gebracht, dass sie ihre eigene Modeboutique "Stella Couture" eröffnet und die Winx zu ihren persönlichen Models erklärt hat. Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist es shoppen zu gehen. Obwohl sie andauernd sagt, sie hätte nichts zum Anziehen, erzählt man sich von ihr, sie habe den größten Kleiderschrank in der bekannten Magischen Dimension. Stella feiert gerne und flüchtet damit auch ein bisschen aus ihrer Realität. Sie leidet sehr unter den ständigen Streitereien und der späteren Trennung ihrer Eltern und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicheres als eine heile Familie. Zu ihrem Vater hat sie ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis. In ihrer Kindheit hat sie oft lange Spaziergänge mit ihm unternommen. Zu ihrer Mutter hat sie weitaus weniger Kontakt, da diese den Palast inzwischen verlassen hat. Dennoch liebt sie ihre beiden Eltern zutiefst und sorgt sich um sie. Aussehen Stella hat langes goldblondes Haar, das unterhalb ihrer Taille endet, goldbraune Augen und einen leicht gebräunten Hautton. Magische Fähigkeiten Winx Club= Stella ist die Fee der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne. Entsprechend bezieht sie ihre Kräfte aus dem Licht der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne. Stellas Attacken basieren hauptsächlich auf Licht und Wärme, was durch ihre Verbindung zur Sonne erklärt werden kann. Stella kann Sonnenstrahlen ausstoßen und Sonnenwärme produzieren, die gelegentlich die Fähigkeit haben, Dinge zu verbrennen. Sie kann ihre Energie konzentrieren, um sich an dunklen Orten hell erstrahlen zu lassen. Stella kann Streifen von Sonnenenergie erzeugen und ist in der Lage, Sonnenexplosionen zu erzeugen, die den Gegner vorübergehend blind machen können. Sie kann ihre Magie in Barrieren und Schilde verwandeln, was sich als nützlich erweisen kann. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Stella von Solaria stammt, ist sie stark von der Sonne betroffen. Sie gewinnt ihre Energie von der Sonne und ist stark geschwächt, wenn sie in sehr dunklen Orten befindet oder sich unterirdisch aufhält. Stella bestizt den Ring von Solaria, den sie nach Bedarf zu einem Zepter erweitern kann. Ihre magische Kraft schöpft sie anfangs aus diesem Ring und kann sich ohne diesen nicht verwandeln. Seitdem sie eine Enchantix-Fee ist, benötigt sie diesen Ring nicht mehr und ist unabhängig von ihm geworden. Mit ihrem Zepter kann sie dennoch Menschen teleportieren. Erreichte Verwandlungen * Magische Winx * Charmix * Enchantix * Believix ** Sophix ** Lovix * Harmonix * Sirenix * Bloomix * Mythix * Butterflix * Tynix * Cosmix Stella Magische Winx 01.png|Magische Winx Stella Charmix 01.png|Charmix Stella Enchantix 2D 01.png|Enchantix Stella Believix 01.png|Believix Stella Sophix 01.jpg|Sophix Stella Lovix.jpg|Lovix Stella Harmonix.png|Harmonix Stella Sirenix 2D 01.png|Sirenix Stella Bloomix 01.png|Bloomix Stella Mythix 01.png|Mythix Stella Butterflix 01.png|Butterflix Stella Tynix 01.png|Tynix Stella Cosmix 01.png|Cosmix |-| World of Winx= Es ist nicht klar, ob Stella in World of Winx immer noch die Fee der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne ist. Dennoch kann sie Licht kontrollieren. So kann sie zum Beispiel Scheinwerfer oder Lampen heller erleuchten lassen oder Licht direkt selbst erzeugen. Durch die Lichtmanipulation kann sie zudem auch Laserstrahlen umlenken, wie man in Folge "Ein Held wird kommen" sieht. Mehr folgt... Besondere Kräfte Stella hat einen spezielle Onyrix-Kraft mit der sie durch einen Lichtblitz in die Vergangenheit blicken kann. Erreichte Verwandlungen * Dreamix * Onyrix Stella Dreamix 01.png|Dreamix Stella Onyrix 01.png|Onyrix Winx Club Vergangenheit Stella ist die einzige Tochter von König Radius und Königin Luna von Solaria. In ihrer Kindheit war sie noch keine Schönheit, sondern eher ein unauffälliges Mädchen mit Brille und Zahnspange. In dieser Zeit war sie in einen Jungen aus ihrer Klasse verliebt, doch dieser hatte nur Augen für das schönste Mädchen in der Klasse. Stella versuchte ihre Konkurrentin auszuschalten, um das Herz des Jungen zu erobern. Doch auch dabei hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Irgendwann in ihrer Kindheit bekam sie von ihrem Vater die königlichen Hunde zum Geburtstag geschenkt, damit sie sie beschützen. Ebenso entdeckte sie in ihrer Kindheit einen Geheimgang in einem hohlen Baumstamm, der mit einem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem verbunden ist und direkt zum Brunnen des Palastes führt. Sie markierte den Baum mit Schleife, um ihn jederzeit wiederfinden zu können. Später benutze sie den Tunnel um sich vom Palastleben davonzuschleichen und unbemerkt feiern gehen zu können. Stella war bereits vor den Winx in Alfea eingeschrieben. Doch sie zerstörte unabsichtlich in ihrem ersten Jahr das Zaubertranklabor und wurde der Schule verwiesen. Ihr Vater bezahlte den Schaden und Stella bekam eine zweite Chance. Staffeln Staffel 1= In der 1. Staffel erfährt man, dass Stella bereits ein Jahr auf Alfea war und das Zauberlabor aus Versehen in die Luft gesprengt hat. Griselda hätte es am liebsten gesehen, wenn Stella von der Schule geflogen wäre, aber Stella kehrt nach Alfea zurück, um das erste Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Sie ist in der ersten Folge auf der Flucht vor einem Troll, den die Trix auf sie angesetzt haben, um an ihr Sonnenzepter zu kommen. Dabei gelangt sie auf die Erde und erhält überraschend Hilfe von Bloom, die zum ersten mal ihre Magischen Kräfte eingesetzt hat. Sie überredet Bloom, mit ihr nach Alfea zu kommen und sich zur Fee ausbilden zu lassen. Bloom und sie sind beste Freundinnen. |-| Staffel 2= Seit Anfang der 2. Staffel, als die Feen ihre Herzbandelfen bekommen, gehört Amore zu Stella. Amore hegt zwar aufgrund von Stellas leichten Charakterschwächen hin und wieder Zweifel, ob sie die richtige Fee gewählt hat, aber Ende der zweiten Staffel stellt sie fest, dass Stella eine absolute Romantikerin ist und daher ideal zu ihr passt. Stellas Eltern, das Königspaar von Solaria, hat sich im Verlauf von Staffel 1 getrennt. Das hat Stella sehr mitgenommen, und sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihre Eltern wieder zueinadner finden. |-| Staffel 3= Stella spielt gleich in der Staffel eine große Rolle. In Alfea haben gerade die Ferien begonnen und ein Stella erhalt ein Solargramm. Ihr Vater lässt sie wissen, dass anlässlich ihres Geburtstages ein Prinzessinnenball veranstaltet wird und er dort eine besondere Überraschung verkünden möchte. Stella ist glücklich und glaubt, dass ihre Eltern wieder zusammenkommen und dies dort feiern wollen. Sie lädt die Winx zum Ball ein und geht mit ihnen nach Magix zum Shoppen. In einer Pizzaria trifft Stella das erste Mal auf Chimera, eine eine Fee der Beta-Akademie. Es kommt zur Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden, die Stella verliert. Bloom und Stella gehen daraufhin nach einem passenden Kleid für Stella suchen und finden auch das perfekte Kleid. Allerdings treffen sie erneut auf Chimera, die ebenfalls dieses Kleid auserkoren hat. Es kommt zum Wettlauf um das Kleid und Chimera kriegt es. Stella verlangt von der Kassiererin zu wissen, wieso Chimera das Kleid bekommt und kriegt gesagt, dass Chimera bald Prinzessin von Solaria sein wird. Zusammen mit Bloom macht sich Stella in der Folge "Dunkle Mächte auf Solaria" auf den Weg nach Solaria, wo sie von König Radius empfangen werden. Stella gibt Bloom danach eine private Führung durch den Palast. Während dieser Tour begegnen sie das erste Mal Gräfin Cassandra und erfahren, dass Chimera Cassandras Tochter ist. Am nächsten Tag findet der Prinzessinnenball statt und König Radius verkündet, dass er Gräfin Cassandra heiraten will. Stella ist von dieser Nachricht alles andere als begeistert und kann sich nicht mehr über ihren Ball freuen. Während sie und ihr Vater den Eröffnungstanz tanzen, wird sie von Cassandra und Chimera, die einen Packt mit Valtor geschlossen haben, verzaubert und verwandelt sich in ein Monster. Cassandra spricht einen weiteren Zauber über Radius, der daraufhin seine Tochter nicht mehr erkennt und sie festnehmen lassen will. Stella, die Winx und die Spezialisten fliehen daraufhin aus dem Palast. Durch einen geheimen Tunnel gelangen die Mädchen in die Stadt, wo sie auf die Spezialisten treffen und nach Alfea fliehen. In Alfea suchen die Mädchen nach einem Weg den Zauber von Stella zu nehmen und Flora legt einen Zauber auf Brandon, sodass er nur Stellas wahre Schönheit sieht. Von Concorda erfahren sie vom Spiegel der Wahrheit, nachdem sie suchen müssen. In der Eishöhle angekommen, sprechen sich Stella und Brandon aus. Brandon gesteht ihr, dass Floras Zauber versagt hat und er Stella trotz allem noch liebt. Daraufhin verwandelt sie der Spiegel der Wahrheit zurück. Zurück in Alfea erfährt Stella von Nova, dass Cassandra immer noch ihren Vater kontrolliert. In der Folge "Laylas Entscheidung" berichtet Nova, dass Stella enterbt wurde und Chimera nun die neue Prinzessin von Solaria ist. Auf einer Feier auf Eraklyon in der Folge "Böse Überraschung für Bloom" bricht Chaos aus, nachdem Diaspro, dank Valtors Hilfe, Sky verzaubert und die Winx angreifen lässt. In dem Tumult wird auch König Radius von einem Drachen angegriffen. Stella wirft sich im letzten Moment dazwischen und opfert sich für ihren Vater. Durch ihre Tat verdient sie sich ihr Enchantix. In der Folge "Ein Herz und ein Schwert" kann Stella dank ihrem Feenstaub Valors Bann von Sky nehmen. In der Folge "Im letzten Augenblick" erfährt Stella, dass die Hochzeit von König Radius und Gräfin Cassandra kurz bevorsteht und nur für geladene Gäste ist. Auch das Sicherheitsaufgebot soll hoch sein, damit niemand die Hochzeit stören kann. Von Nova erfahren die Winx, dass es eine große Showeinlage auf der Hochzeit geben soll. Als Artisten schleichen sich die Winx bei der Hochzeit ein, können Cassandras und Chimeras dunkle Machenschaften aufdecken und Stellas Vater vom bösen Zauber befreien. Nachdem Stella ihren Vater retten konnte, müssen die Winx aber immer noch gegen Valtor ankämpfen. Dazu benötigen sie die Wassersterne. Gemeinsam reisen die Winx in der Folge "Das Kristall-Labyrinth" ins Goldene Königreich, wo Stella, Musa und Tecna in das Kristall-Labyrinth gehen. Im Labyrinth werden die Mädchen getestet und müssen ein Opfer für die Wassersterne bringen. Stella steht vor der Wahl ihre Schönheit zu behalten, oder die Wassersterne zu bekommen. Sie entscheidet sich schweren Herzens für die Wassersterne und erhält daraufhin ein neues, sehr reduziertes Gesicht. Nachdem alle Mädchen ihre Prüfungen bestanden haben, bekommt Stella ihr normales Gesicht zurück. |-| Staffel 4= In Staffel 4 müssen Stella und die Anderen die letzte Erdenfee suchen und vor den Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises schützen. Dabei eröffnen sie eine Tierhandlung für Feenkuscheltiere Love & Pet, wobei Stella für die Kleidung der Feenkuscheltiere verantwortlich ist. Dabei haben sie die letzte Erdenfee namens Roxy gefunden und die Kraft der Believix erhalten. Auf der Erde gründen Musa die Band der Winx, die in Cafés auftritt. Am Ende der Staffel, entscheidet sie sich in Gardenia zusammen mit den anderen Winx Mädchen zu bleiben. |-| Staffel 5= Die Winx müssen in dieser Staffel Sirenix erhalten, um Tritannus, der die Herrschaft der Dimension will und sich mit den Trix verbündet zu besiegen. Dabei lernen sie die Selkies kennen, unter anderem ihr Selkie Illiris. Sie müssen Rätsel lösen, wobei Stella selbst getroffen wird. Weil die anderen geglaubt hatten, dass Stella sich wie ein Kind benimmt, wurde sie wirklich zu einem Kind. Um das Rätsel zu lösen kriegen die Winx die Kraft Harmonix. Sie hat zusammen mit die Winx ihr Sirenix verdient. Die Winx konnten Tritannus aufhalten und so die Magische Dimension retten. |-| Staffel 6= Auf Domino bei der Wilkommensfeier von Daphne, griffen die Trix an. Die Winx konnten sie aufhalten und Daphne erlangt ihre Sirenix Kräfte wieder. In der zweiten Folge wird das Elfendorf von Wald Trolle angegriffen. Die Winx und die Pixies versuchten das Dorf zu verteidigen, aber später verschwanden die Trolle zusammen mit einigen Pixies. Als die Winx in der Linphea-Schule waren griffen die Trix mit dem Wolkenturm die Schule an. Sie finden heraus, dass Selina mit hilfe des Legendariums sich wehrt. Die Winx verlieren ihre Kräfte, außer Bloom. In Alfea, gibt Bloom jede Winx ein teil ihrer Drachenflamme, um jeden von ihnen Kraft zu geben. Später konnten sie ddie Linphea Schule befreien. Sie erreicht schließlich mit die anderen Winx mit der Zeit ihre Bloomix Kräfte. Stella eröffnete in Alfea eine Boutique, und möchte ihren Traum als Designerin fortführen. Die Winx erlebten viele Abenteuer auf der Erde, und fanden die Großefeenmutter Eldora. In Legendarium erreichten die Winx ihre Mythix-Kräfte. Am Tag der drei Sonnen auf Solaria, wurde sie Königin für eine Tag. Die Trix wollten die Magischen Schulen erobern, doch sie wurden aufgehalten und Selina erkannt das es Falsch war das Legendarium zu benutzen. |-| Staffel 7= Folgt Kinofilme Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs= Folgt... |-| Das magische Abenteuer= Folgt... |-| Das Geheimnis des Ozeans= Folgt... Specials Wie alles begann= Folgt... |-| Die Rache der Trix= Folgt... |-| Der Kampf um Magix= Folgt... |-| Der Schattenphönix= Folgt... World of Winx Vergangenheit Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Stella in World of Winx weiterhin die Prinzessin von Solaria ist. Dennoch ist bekannt, dass Stella in World of Winx ebenfalls in ihrer Schulzeit gemobbt wurde und keine Freunde hatte. So sehr sie sich auch bemüht hat, es ihren Klassenkameraden recht zu machen, wurde sie dennoch immer wieder von ihnen weggestoßen und war Ziel ihres Spotts. Staffeln Staffel 1= Folgt... |-| Staffel 2= Folgt... Wissenswertes : Trivia * Stella ist das latinische und italienische Wort für "Stern". Damit spielt ihr Name auf ihre Kräfte an, die sie von der Sonne, dem Mond und den Sternen bezieht. ** Die Namen ihrer Eltern stehen für die Sonne und den Mond. * Stellas Aussehen ist von der Schauspielerin Cameron Diaz inspiriert, wie Iginio Straffi verriet. * Stella war schon einmal in Alfea, wurde aber nach der Zerstörung des Zaubertränkelabors der Schule verwiesen. Nachdem ihr Vater die Schäden bezahlt hat, bekam sie eine zweite Chance und lernte so Flora, Musa und Tecna kennen. * Stella kannte die Spezialisten schon vor Beginn der Serie. * Stella hasst Spinnen. * Stella hat in den ersten zwei Staffeln ihre Kraft aus ihrem Sonnenzepter bezogen und konnte sich ohne ihren Ring nicht verwandeln. Das änderte sich erst, als sie zur Enchantix aufstieg. * "Fee der Sonne und des Mondes" ist eigentlich ein Titel, den nur die Prinzessin von Solaria tragen darf. * In der englischen Fassung ändert sich ihr Titel von "Fee der Sonne und des Mondes" zu "Fee der strahlenden Sonne". * Stella wird häufiger auch als "Fee des Lichts" bezeichnet. * Nach Iginio Straffi ist Stella die zweitstärkste Fee der Winx (nach Bloom). * Stellas Gegenteil ist Darcy: ** Magie: Stellas Kräfte basieren auf Licht, während Darcys auf Dunkelheit basieren. ** Charakter: Stella ist extrovertiert, während Darcy eher introvertiert und hinterhältig ist. * Stella ist die fünfte der Winx, die sich gegen ihre Freundinnen stellt. In Stellas Fall wird sie vom magischen Spiegel aus dem Legendarium beeinflusst. ** Die erste ist Bloom, die durch den Schattenvirus zur Dunklen Bloom wird. ** Die zweite ist Layla, die sich in "Die schwarze Gabe" den Erdenfeen auf ihrem Rachefeldzug gegen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises anschließt. ** Die dritte ist Tecna, die in "Das Sirenix-Buch" durch einen Zauber der Trix zum Roboter wird. ** Die vierte ist Musa, die in "Das Geheimnis des rubinroten Riffs" von Tritannus in ein Monster verwandelt wird. * Ihr Motto lautet "Mit der Mode mitzugehen, kann Spaß machen... aber noch mehr Spaß macht es, seinen einzigartigen Stil zu erfinden!". * Laut Iginio Straffi wäre Jennifer Lawrence in einem Live-Action-Film seine ideale Besetzung für Stella. bg:Стела ca:Stella cs:Stella en:Stella eo:Stella es:Stella fi:Stella fr:Stella gl:Stella hr:Stella hu:Stella it:Stella nl:Stella oc:Stella pl:Stella pt:Stella pt-br:Stella ro:Stella ru:Стелла sr:Стела sv:Stella tr:Stella uk:Стелла Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 1 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 2 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 6 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 8 Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Winx Club - Wie alles begann Kategorie:Winx Club - Die Rache die Trix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Kampf um Magix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Schattenphönix Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Comics Staffel 1 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 2 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 3 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 4 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 5 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 6 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 7 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 8 Kategorie:Comics World of Winx Kategorie:World of Winx Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 1 Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere (Winx Club) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Königliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Charmix Kategorie:Enchantix Kategorie:Believix Kategorie:Speedix Kategorie:Tracix Kategorie:Zoomix Kategorie:Lovix Kategorie:Sophix Kategorie:Harmonix Kategorie:Sirenix Kategorie:Bloomix Kategorie:Mythix Kategorie:Butterflix Kategorie:Tynix Kategorie:Cosmix Kategorie:Dreamix Kategorie:Onyrix Kategorie:Stella Kategorie:Brandon Kategorie:Solaria Kategorie:Alfea Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts Kategorie:Fate: The Winx Saga